You
by TribalVipe
Summary: You roll over and throw your arm around him, wondering how you got so lucky with a man like him. Little do you know, he is thinking the same exact thing.


**Hi everyone! This is my first attempt EVER at fanficiton so go easy on me. I literally sat down and wrote this 30 minutes ago and I decided, why the hell not and uploaded it! If it sucks, oh well. I'm just super proud of myself for actually working up the nerve to do this! This is from Shepard's POV and it mainly focuses on Garrus with a bunch of other crap thrown in there. **

**So...have at it I guess. Read and review and tell me how I did!  
**

**P.S. I own nothing.**

**-Beatfleet**

If you believe for one second that anything you say or do will have an effect on the future, you're right. Every decision and move you make will change the outcome of life as you know it but that doesn't scare you. You're focused on the here and now and making the best possible decision for that time is all you can really do. No one knows what the future holds, not even you, but you're determined to make it the best you can, because that's all you can hope for in a world gone mad.

You sit at your desk with your head in your hands, the silent snoring he produces makes the mandibles on his scarred face flap every now and again and it mesmerizes you. He looks so peaceful in his sleep and you're slightly jealous that he can sleep through the night so soundly like that. You scoff at your thoughts. You know damn well he's in a drug induced coma like you should be at this very moment but you don't have the heart to take those pills tonight. You don't want your world to be hazy and dreamless when he holds you in his arms.

You take a drag of your cigarette, the nicotine calming your nerves. You're not a smoker, but you don't mind one every now and again, especially after a good, hard fight or a rough romp in the sheets with your incredibly talented turian boyfriend. The harsh smoke drains from your nostrils, making the space in front of you foggy but you don't mind smelling like an ash tray for now. Your thoughts are on something bigger. This war was making you weak, when it should only be making you stronger, but you're only one person. One little human woman who was supposed to stop a race of big fucking maniacal machines that wanted to take you and the entire organic universe out of existence.

A small chuckle bubbles in your chest and you release it softly, making him shift and open his strange blue eyes. You love those eyes. They center you when you're in a fit of anger but excite you when they undress your body with no shame at all. He sits up fully, letting the sleep that threatens to roll him back over wash away from him. He knows what's going on and goes to stand, the sheets falling away from his naked body. He's so beautiful.

"Which one was it this time?"

You sigh before saying 'the crash' and he leans down behind you, nipping your naked shoulder. The tension you had been carrying since you got up hours ago begins to melt away as his arms snake around your middle, his nose nuzzling against your dark red hair. He loves your hair for some reason and you have no problem with him taking deep intakes of the apple scented shampoo you always use.

"Need some help forgetting?"

The horny bastard wants to go for round five and you love him for it. You snub out the cigarette on the dinner plate you've been using as a makeshift ash tray and stand up, wrapping your arms around his neck, your legs around his waist. You love how strong he is, how readily he can accept your weight and carry you to the bed and drop you there and make you forget all the problems that weigh on you every single day. His tongue and his hands and his beautiful cock can make you feel like you're in a different world where only you two exist; a world with no reapers or enemies or even other fucking people. Just you two. It's paradise in this world and you wish you could live there with him and the family you want to have with him. You want to be his fucking wife and have his little turian babies…

But you can't. Because the chance of you dying in this shitty war is too high and you don't think you can hurt him anymore than you already have. Leaving him again was something you can't bear to do to him again. You love him more than anything in this universe and damnit, he needed to know that.

"Gar…I need you to know something," you whisper as he enters you in one gentle motion, your body greedily suckling on his length as he pulls out and pushes in again. He nuzzles the side of your neck and nips the skin gently, your name on rolling off his tongue like a prayer. You can feel the love radiating off of his hot skin but he needs to know how much you fucking love him with all of your soul.

"I need you to know-oh shit!"

You throw your head back and moan his name as he pushes into your body hungrily, his hips snapping against your thighs with wet smacks and the words you want to say die on your lips. He begins to drill into you and you can't think anymore. All you can feel is him in, around and on top of you and it feels like perfection. You were meant to be here with him and nothing could take that away.

You orgasm hard and ride the aftershocks as he finishes himself, his weight resting on top of you for just a moment before he slides out of you and moves to lay on his back, the turian style pillow you bought for him when he came back aboard the ship supporting his long spikes. You smile and roll your head to the side, not quite opening your eyes just yet. You want to tell him and you are going to do it now but you feel him roll over on his side, his mouth plates right next to your ear and you hear his gravelly voice whisper into your ear.

"I know you do Shepard and I love you too."

You're too shocked for words and too well fucked to even form them at the moment, but the bloom of pure happiness you feel in your chest at just how good he knows you makes you open your eyes and look into his blue ones. Eyes that make you feel amazing. Eyes that make you feel loved.

You roll over and throw your arm around him, wondering how you got so lucky with a man like him. Little do you know, he is thinking the same exact thing.


End file.
